Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Shinigami
by Silver-Viper
Summary: Naruto sacrifices himself in the 4th shinobi war to save the tailed beasts. he then wakes up in a new world and finds out a surprise about his parents and tries for a 2nd life back in hidden leaf


"Are you sure you are okay with this Kurama? I mean I'm content with death but what about you?"

"**Kitt I'm screwed without you, since we both have to die together."**

"I know that's why…"

"**But I lived for thousands of years and if it means I can free my fellow brothers and sisters then I accept death."**

"You know what Kurama even though my chakra reserves are gone and I'm just running on fumes I'm going to miss fighting battles alongside you." A grin spreading across his face.

"**Me too Kitt, me too."**

He looked up "Time for you to go to hell Madara Uchiha!" And with that the blonde haired teen made some handsigns at lightning speed; Snake, Ox, Monkey, Dragon, Rabbit, Pig and finishing off with Rat yells "Creation of All Things Jutsu."

The army arrived in time to see a desolated wasteland and the blonde haired teen shouting out a jutsu they had never heard of as a blinding white light that would be able to see kilometres away surrounded everyone as they all started screaming "NARUTO!"

"AAAHHHHH!" an ear splitting scream sounded from the middle and the bright light.

And just like that it was gone and at the centre stood Naruto Uzumaki, tears rolling down his face "I did it I told you I would free you guys didn't I Son Goku."

"Yes you did" came a deep voice, the Yonbi. "Thank you Naruto Uzumaki. We're truly grateful for your deeds and sacrifice." The Yonbi continued with all the tailed beasts behind him crying even Shukaku. The army stood shocked as if they had all got socked in the gut and transfixed at the tailed beasts bowing down towards Naruto as a sign of respect.

"Don't sweat it I ALWAYS keep my promises even if it kills me." He said before collapsing on the ground.

"NARUTO" as the shinobi alliance ran to him. Tsunade got to him first her hands glowing green as she placed them on top of Naruto's chest tears rolling down her face.

"Hey Baa-chan. You're all safe thank goodness. Is Ino there?" Ino steeped forward.

"Yeah I'm here. Why?"

"I just wanted to see the face of the one I loved before I pass on."

"But I thought Sakura…"

"Was the one I loved" Naruto finished for her. "You're right I did love her but like a sister. It was always you I loved my Ino-hime."

Ino blushed at this. "How long?"

"Since we were kids before we even became gennin." he grinned at her before grunting in pain. "Over time and the course of this war everyone became my precious people but you Ino you've been my number one out of all my precious people when you gave me some food passing by when I was forced to live on the streets when we were 5." This got a lot of the girls crying even Gaara's two number one fan-girls. Naruto placed a hand on Tsunade's wrist sitting up slowly "Please stop Tsunade baa-chan there's no stopping it even if you used granny Chiyo's jutsu and the whole alliance gave me half their chakra it still wouldn't work beside the Kyūbi has already passed on. Don't worry me and Kyūbi knew what would happen and went along with it. I know I'm like the little brother you once lost and don't want to lose that again but you're going to anyway. Just promise me something."

"What is it? Tsunade asked

"Take care of my most precious people and the leaf" he said as he closed his eyes and passed on.

Tsunade put Naruto's body down gently, stood up and said "Naruto Uzumaki I pronounce you the sixth hokage so that even in death you achieved your dreams." There was a moments silence before they could hear someone crying everyone turned around to see that it was Gaara crying. "What's wrong kazekage? At least Naruto is at peace."

"I know he is and I'm happy for him, it's just that he was my first ever true friend and was one of the only people that understood what I went through as a jinchuriki. It's thanks to him I was able to change. When I met him I thought he was just trash and he ended up beating me even after I turned into Shukaku, it was after that fight that I was finally able to get a full proper sleep for the first time in 12 years." Everyone was shocked at the sincerity in his voice. They then all bowed their heads towards Naruto's dead body.

**BACK WITH NARUTO**

Naruto opened his eyes to see a clear blue sky and buildings 'Where am I?' he thought. He turned his head to look again only to see a sword pointing at his face.

"Who are you? How did you enter this compound? And where did you get that zanpakuto?" drawled a cold voice.

"Huh. Just the hell do you think you are. Point that god damn sword somewhere else." was all Naruto could answer back.

"This is no mere sword, this is my zanpakuto senbonzakura. As for who I am my name is Byakuya Kuchiki 28th head of the Kuchiki clan, Captain of the 6th division of the Gotei 13 (13 Court Guard Squads) and am a Soul Reaper. Now back to my questions. Who are you? How did you enter this compound? And where did you get that zanpakuto?"

Naruto just stared at the man "Huh. Me?" Looking down his orange and black jumpsuit. "Hey, look I've got one of those sword things too."

Byakuya just sweat dropped.

Naruto looked back up "That's right you wanted to know how I got here and who I am. well for the first I don't know how I got here all I did was die in a war to save my friends then a creepy looking dude who called himself the spirit king said he would put me where I belong and I ended up here. As for my name I'm Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village." he said proudly sticking his chest out.

Byakuya paled before recomposing himself, lowering his zanpakuto he said "Did you just say Naruto Uzumaki, could you come here for a moment?

"Uh oh. Looks like I'm in trouble again." as he vanished leaving nothing but a cloud of dust in his wake.

Byakuya marvelled his raw speed "Just like his mother" Byakuya said to himself before sending a hell butterfly to the head of the 2nd division.

Naruto looking back sees he had left the compound miles away when he sees the air next to him shimmer. Blinking a few times he shakes his head before turning around bumping into something. "Ouch. What the hell did I hit?" he looks up to see a slightly brown, well toned woman dressed in black but with a white overcoat much similar to that Byakuya character. "

"So you're the one causing trouble for the Kuchiki clan, huh. You don't look like much to me." the woman said eying Naruto up and down.

"Well I'm more impressive than I look. Don't go underestimating me. You have no idea what I…"

"**Wait Kitt you don't want to go and do that, two reasons why. One, things work differently over in this world including your powers and Two, I can sense that Kuchiki guy near."**

"Damn." Naruto said aloud as Byakuya showed up next to the woman. "So you finally caught up to me, huh. It's about time man your slow I knew a ten year old faster than you." At this the woman snickered while Byakuya grew a twitch.

"You should mind who you talking to boy."

"Yeah, yeah Kuchiki. So besides you who's the pretty woman in front of me" Naruto replied making the woman in front of him smile with a blush creeping up her face.

Byakuya replied "That woman that you are referring to is the 22nd head of the Shihōin clan, Captain of the 2nd division, Omnitsukidō Commander-in-Chief, is the Commander of the Corrections Corps and of the Executive Militia Corps." Naruto gave a low whistle. "She is also your Mother and you my Son."


End file.
